


My Herald's Ball

by Phsbarbie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie
Summary: A short piece of Cullen fluff :)





	

The most finely dressed lords and ladies in Orlais flit around me, reminding me for all the world of preening peacocks. They flutter their eyelashes, fluff their hair, and toy with their masks. It’s all I can do not to roll my eyes. I attempt to block out their ceaseless prattle and search the ballroom anxiously. Skyla’s been in the servant’s quarters far too long. She should’ve been back by now. 

“Are you married, Commander?” asks one of the ladies in what I assume passes for a flirtatious manner. 

“No, no I’m not,” I tell her, my focus still on scanning the room. I smother a sigh of relief as I spot her coming towards me, a possessive hunger in her eyes. My lips turn up slightly as I add, “But I am taken.”

When Sky stops in front of me it takes all my control not to pull her into my arms and keep her there. I know I can’t, not in a place like this where we’re so vulnerable. It would destroy her, so far, masterful play of the game I detest. 

She takes in the fawning nobles with a glance and cocks an eyebrow at me, amusement touching her lips. “You’ve attracted a following.” Her voice is light but it does nothing to touch the possessiveness still in her eyes. “Who are all these people?”

“I don’t know,” I reply, exasperated, “but they won’t leave me alone.”

The obvious irritation in my voice seems to placate her slightly and she chuckles. “Not enjoying the attention then?”

I scoff. “Hardly. Anyway, yours-” I step closer and speak lower, “yours is the only attention worth having.”

She leans towards me, our bodies still not touching but the electricity between us palpable. “I don’t suppose you’d save me a dance later?”

I feel as though a bucket of cold water has been dumped on me and I take a step back. “No, thank you.”

Confusion and a bit of hurt mar her delicate features. “Oh.”

Maker help me, why aren’t I any good at this? “No, I- I didn’t mean-” I stammer. I take a deep breath and try again. “I’m not one for dancing. The Templars never attended balls.”

Another glaring difference between our stations. As a noble of the Free Marches Skyla’s probably been dancing since she could walk. She claims no one in her family will care I’m just a commoner from Honnleath, but I have my doubts. 

Leliana catches her attention and gestures towards a secluded alcove. Sky nods in response and turns back to me. She takes a step forward to make up for my step back. With a smile and a wink she whispers, “Then perhaps I’ll have to teach you.”

Then she’s gone, disappearing into the throng. I take a deep breath and turn back to what once seemed the bane of my existence but is now looking like my salvation. “All right, who here can teach me to dance in an hour?”


End file.
